Gaming machines are increasingly responsible for the bulk of revenues generated by casinos and other gaming establishments. Over time, electronic gaming machines, including slot machines, have systematically replaced table games as the most popular form of gaming in casinos. As a result, casino operators have a continuous desire for new games facilitated by electronic gaming machines.
One recently developed successful feature of slot machines is the secondary or bonus game. Secondary games are in electrical communication with a slot machine primary game and is actuated upon certain pre-established primary game outcomes. The primary game outcome is conventionally determined by a series of reels of the slot machine. The reels may be either mechanical or simulated in a video format. The reels incorporate gaming indicia which, along with one or more paylines, define the primary game outcomes.
One example of a popular slot machine incorporating a primary and secondary game is the popular Wheel of Fortune® slot machine. The Wheel of Fortune® slot machine includes a primary game comprising mechanical reels and a secondary game facilitated by a rotatable wheel analogous to the “wheel” associated with the game show of the same name. The secondary game is activated in response to a specific pre-established primary game outcome. In practice the specific primary game outcome occurs when the third reel payline of the primary game intersects a “spin the wheel” indicia. In fact, only the third reel includes a “spin the wheel” indicia. After the “spin the wheel” indicia appears, the player depresses a “spin the wheel” button causing the mechanical secondary wheel to spin thereby resulting in random secondary award.
Secondary games have become very popular because players enjoy the excitement and the extra opportunity to win an additional award. Moreover, the secondary games are conventionally programmed to result in a winning outcome on each activation. Thus, secondary games based on new and exciting themes are in constant demand.
Accordingly, the embodiments of the present invention are facilitated by an electronic gaming machine incorporating a primary game and a secondary game. The secondary game can be implemented in either a mechanical or video form.